Because many people who inject drugs (PWID) do not receive adequate information about: HIV or HCV testing and prevention, or overdose prevention and response training, we propose to develop a Mobile Intervention Kit to deliver technology-based interventions from a library of theory-guided video content. The first iteration will address overdose prevention and response training, as well as HIV/HCV prevention education. Subsequent iterations will expand the content library to include additional subjects. The Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration lists HIV, HCV, and overdose prevention/response as current priorities. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention similarly note the importance of addressing HIV and HCV when providing services to PWID. However, program staff may not always be fully knowledgeable about all topics, and may not explain details in ways PWID can fully understand. Our proposed Mobile Intervention Kit (MIK) will address this unmet need for services, while creating value for program staff and administrators. An easy to use menu will enable client organizations to configure each tablet to present brief videos (approximately 2 minutes each) on: overdose prevention and response; the proper use of naloxone; HIV/HCV prevention; and the specifics of HIV and HCV test processes. These videos can be offered individually or in any combination. After a participant has viewed the materials, the MIK will automatically send a completion report to an off- site, password protected database maintained by Digital Health Empowerment, the SBC submitting the current proposal. De-identified data from these reports will be provided to client organizations, which can then share details with current and potential funders to document the services they provide. Digital Health Empowerment will charge a sliding fee to use the MIK, and will collect additional fees for each report. Our project team has created NIH-funded technology-based interventions to facilitate substance use reporting and increase HIV testing among patients in high volume, urban emergency departments. Patients, including those who initially declined testing, cited the privacy and clarity of our technology-based approach as reasons they ultimately accepted HIV testing and more honestly reported substance use. Our team also has experience delivering services to high-need PWID in various clinical and non-clinical outreach settings. Additionally, Digital Health Empowerment principals So-Young Oh and Ian David Aronson, Ph.D. have more than 10 years experience collaboratively developing technology products, including video-based health interventions and other digital content, for clients in non-profit, commercial, and universiy settings. We plan to build upon this expertise to: develop videos and software to facilitate venue appropriate video selection and presentation, along with a backend system to collect data and generate automated completion reports; and conduct a preliminary feasibility trial (n=30) at a program serving PWID.